Dallas
}} Nathan Steele, a.k.a. Dallas, is a 44-year-old chain smoking American Mastermind. He wears the American flag mask during heists, and is voiced by Simon Kerr. Background ''PAYDAY: The Heist Dallas worked for a Chicago mob when he was young. He later climbed the ladder and went from club bouncer to hitman. He has a brilliant mind disguised behind the face of a common thug. When he was thirty he tried to turn two Chicago mobs against each other, resulting in the deaths of policemen and mobsters. A hit was placed on Dallas by the mob leaders, but he managed to survive. While he was in hiding he ran an underground gun range. He also performed hits against drug dealers, wishing to harm the American drug trade. After ten years in hiding, he had what Bain calls a criminal's version of a ''"what am I doing with my life?" kind of crisis. He then decided to steal a shipment of weapons and try to find a criminal crew. ''PAYDAY 2 Dallas appears to also have an official occupation while not being a criminal, where he uses the name "Nathan Steele". In the web series, he was the bank manager of the First World Bank, which allowed the crew to rob with his inside help. In the Dentist trailer, he claims to be in "financial transfers". Whether or not this is a euphemism for his career as a bank robber or he is a real, professional financial consultant, remains to be seen. Although given he managed to attain the position of manager in a major bank, which would require him to know a lot about financing; Dallas may in-fact, be a legitimate consultant. By the time of PAYDAY 2, Dallas was revealed to have a younger brother, who briefly took up the mantle of Hoxton when the former heister was arrested by the police. Achievements (Payday 2) Trivia General *Dallas is the most iconic character in the whole PAYDAY series, appearing as the main character on almost every media. He is described officially as "the face that everyone fears", referencing to his position as the Mastermind/leader of the PAYDAY crew. **He is most often considered to be the leader, or "head" of the crew in promotional media as well as his personal Crew Chief Perk Deck, despite not making any tangible impact on gameplay with his presence/absence. Hector also notes that Dallas is the leader of the PAYDAY Gang in one of the voice tapes in the Hoxton Revenge heist. **In Slaughterhouse of ''PAYDAY: The Heist, Bain gave Dallas the honor to signal the ambush on the Murkywater convoy. However, this is not seen again in the remake, surely because of the increased amount of heisters in the second game. *He is modeled after Karl Lakner, the art director at Overkill Software. In PAYDAY 2, the actor who portrays him in the web series, Eric Etebari, provides his likeness for the character in-game. *He shares his name with a large city in the state of Texas, USA. *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Cowboy, Touchdown, and Chief.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Dallas was apparently intended to be a Russian during the earlier stages of development, as assets related to him are indexed as such in the game files. *Dallas' voice actor (Simon Kerr) also provides the voice for the Bulldozer.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 ''PAYDAY: The Heist'' *He is depicted as the "Assault" in the "Upgrades" menu. *The Clown, Beeef, and Alienware masks for Dallas have red and white stripes with stars imprinted on a blue layer, which represents the United States flag. The "Secret" mask for Dallas has a similar red, white, and blue color scheme, but it lacks stars and the vertical orientation of the bands of color makes it more similar to the French flag than the United States flag. The golden mask does resemble the United States flag as well, though the mask is entirely made of gold. The "Soundtrack" mask for Dallas also is colored red, white, and blue. ''PAYDAY 2'' * He is depicted as the "Mastermind" in PAYDAY 2. * During the search for the rat in Hoxton Revenge, it is revealed that Dallas was originally going to be sold out to the FBI. This was suggested by the FBI handler, though due to the snitch believing him, as the crew leader, to be too risky and well-connected to be sold out, Hoxton was ultimately chosen and arrested in his stead. The conversation can be heard by playing one of the tapes scattered around the safehouse. * Dallas is the only character playable for the tutorial heists. Allegedly, it has been two years since he last participated in a heist and Bain contracts him to see if he still got what it takes to be a heister. ** While this would align with the release dates of the games (PAYDAY: The Heist in 2011 and PAYDAY 2 in 2013), it does not take into consideration the first game canonically spanning from 2011-2012 and the second game from 2013 to current, with Dallas even making multiple appearances in trailers and the Web Series post-release. * Dallas wields the JP36 in the background of the Mastermind skill menu. * Dallas, along with Chains, can be seen wielding a Heckler & Koch HK416 in the first and second episodes of the webseries. His HK416 has a short barrel and an Aimpoint optic attached. * Dallas's younger brother Houston temporarily took over the Hoxton mantle during the early timeline periods of PAYDAY 2. He was given the new name Houston when the Englishman was broken out of prison. * In the web series teaser trailer for PAYDAY 2, Dallas is nowhere to be seen, and it was speculated that he was the driver of the van. However, it is revealed later in the first episode of the web series that Dallas was already at the bank, as seen on Bain's computer in the beginning. A speculation is that he works undercover in the bank as seen in the second episode of the web series. * Dallas is played by actor Eric Etebari in the PAYDAY 2 webseries. His appearance in the series is very different from his in-game counterpart. The actor portraying Dallas has a gray goatee and slightly longer hair. Dallas's voice also lacks the rough "smoker's lung". Despite this, the character has probably remained the same as Simon Kerr still provides the voice of Dallas, and the slight change of appearance could simply be due to the time difference between the first and second game. ** Simon Kerr confirmed that he would return to voice Dallas via a post on Twitter. https://twitter.com/nomisrrek/status/351106126177255425 ** Dallas is voiced by Kerr in the Breakout trailer, dubbed over Etebari's acting. * Dallas carries a Bernetti 9, a Crosskill and an Uzi (actually a Mini Uzi, neither of the in-game variants) in the Hoxton Breakout trailer. ** He also demonstrates the effects of the Akimbo skill/Ambidexterity perk by dual wielding two weapons at two points during the video, though the way he does so cannot be replicated in-game. *** He can be seen dual-wielding both a Crosskill and a Bernetti 9 at the same time, as observed when he shoots the female prison guard with the latter but is still visibly holding the former with his left hand. These pistols can only be wielded in pairs of each weapon (Dual Crosskills vs. Dual Bernetti 9s) in-game. *** Later on, during the car chase, Dallas also uses two CAR-4-esque assault rifles simultaneously to fight off the oncoming SWAT team, though only pistols, shotguns, and SMGs can be wielded in said fashion in-game. * From the second episode in the Web Series, he calls the cops and states his name as "Nathan Steele". This could be his real name, or just another alias. This name is spoken again in the Dentist trailer. ** In the Butcher's Western Pack trailer, the name "Nathan 'Dallas' Steele" is shown on a wanted poster. * Dallas seems to refer to most people as "buddy" based on his dialogue. * At the end of The Diamond trailer, Dallas is seen picking up the Diamond in its reflection. Behind him, a shadowy figure with glasses (presumably the Dentist) shoots Dallas with a silenced pistol. After a flash of light, both Dallas and the Dentist disappear from the Diamond's reflection, and it becomes splattered with blood. This is likely done only to reflect the cursed nature of the artifact and how those who have it in their possession meet a deadly fate, as Dallas is still canonically alive and well in the game's final cutscene and epilogue. * Dallas has a rather apparent aversion towards drugs and anesthesia in general, as demonstrated in the Big Bank teaser where he opted to have his dental fillings done without Novocaine injection. ** Novocaine has been reported to "loosen lips" when administered; as such, Dallas was likely being cautious about his identity. References Video PAYDAY The Heist - Dallas Quotes|All Dallas in-game Quotes from PAYDAY: The Heist. Payday 2 - Dallas Pager Responses Gallery PAYDAY: The Heist= Dallas.jpg|''Payday: The Heist's Dallas, masked and unmasked. Karllakner1.png|Dallas unmasked photo used in the mask icons in PD:TH. Dallasin-gamepdth.jpg|Dallas as seen in-game. karldallassteamavatar.jpg|Ditto- taken from Karl's steam profile. |-| PAYDAY 2= Dallasweb.png|Dallas as portrayed by actor Eric Etebari in the ''PAYDAY 2 web series. PD2 Dallas.png|Dallas as depicted in the Skills menu Gage Chivalry Pack Dallas.jpg|Dallas in the Gage Chivalry Pack trailer. Dallas in Payday 2.jpg|Dallas as he was originally to appear as a contractor in PAYDAY 2. sketch-russian-large.jpg|Dallas sketch from the FBI Files. DallasIcon.jpg|Payday 2 Default Mega Dallas.gif|Dallas' mega mask. |-| PAYDAY: The Heist Masks= Clowns Dallas.png|Clown Beeef Dallas.png|Beeef Alienware Dallas.png|Alienware Presidential Dallas.png|Presidential Golden Dallas.png|Golden Infected Dallas.png|Infected Troll Dallas.png|Troll Soundtrack Dallas.png|Soundtrack Halloween Dallas.png|Halloween Vyse Dallas.png|Vyse's Secret Dallas.png|Secret End of the World Dallas.png|End of the World |-| PAYDAY 2 Outfits= Pd2-outfit-none-dallas.png|Dallas in his default outfit. Pd2-outfit-betelgeuse-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-mwu-dallas.png|Dallas in the . Pd2-outfit-repair-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. Pd2-outfit-rain-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. Pd2-outfit-scrub-dallas.png|Dallas in his . Pd2-outfit-bdu-dallas.png|Dallas in the . Pd2-outfit-tux-dallas.png|Dallas in his . Pd2-outfit-snow-dallas.png|Dallas in the . Pd2-outfit-showman-heath-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-showman-prof-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-showman-comic-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-showman-split-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-showman-vintage-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-classic-heat-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-classic-ovk-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-classic-camo-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-classic-dust-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-classic-bucket-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-sunny-sky-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-sunny-disco-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-sunny-cadillac-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-sunny-swamp-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-sunny-goth-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-casfor-mc2-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-casfor-lie-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-casfor-bullet-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-casfor-workman-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-casfor-trophy-dallas.png|Dallas in outfit. Pd2-outfit-xmas-elf-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. Pd2-outfit-xmas-rudolph-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. Pd2-outfit-xmas-miracle-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. Pd2-outfit-xmas-santa-dallas.png|Dallas in the outfit. de:Dallas ru:Даллас Category:Characters Category:Characters (Payday 2)